Best Friends Reunion
'Best Friends Reunion' is an upcoming 2018 American comedy-drama film. It is the second film adaptation of the Disney television series, ''Best Friends Forever (2006-2011), preceded by Best Friends Forever: The Movie (2010), and will be the first theatrical film based on the Disney Channel original series since Austin & Ally: The Movie in 2014. The film will be theatrically released on March 30, 2018, with the main cast, with the exception of Dylan Patton, reprising their roles. Chandler Massey replaced Patton as the role as Zack Foster. Plot It's been seven years since they separate for college, and a group of friends graduated from college and finally reunited and they all have lived wealthy lives after graduation. Sasha returns to her musical career alongside Rebecca and Crystal, after their hiatus and she is now doing YouTube, where it gains successful views. Nick got his dream becoming a basketball legend, Zack got his dream as an actor/dancer/singer. Cassie, engaged to Zack, is now living as a wealthy live. Amy and Chris are now married and both are living together as Amy now known as a famous fashion designer and Chris as a musician. Sasha invites all of her friends to YouTube Red studio to be part of her TV series for YouTube. However, things got awry, which may affect their friendship. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David, a basketball legend, and Sasha's husband and Chris and Zack's best friend. *Keke Palmer as Sasha David, a singer/actress and now YouTube sensation, Nick's wife and Zack, Chris, Cassie and Amy's good friend. *Chandler Massey as Zack Foster, an award winning singer/dancer/actor, Cassie's fiance, and a very good friend of Nick, Chris, Sasha and Amy. *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard, a wealthy young woman, Zack's fiance, a friend of Nick, Chris and Sasha and Amy's best friend. *Alyson Stoner as Amy Taylor, a famous fashion designer, Chris' wife, a friend of Nick, Sasha and Zack and Cassie's best friend. *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor, a musician, Amy's husband, and a good friend of Nick, Sasha, Zack and Cassie. *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams, one of Sasha's childhood friend and member of The Sasha Sisters. *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones, one of Sasha's other childhood friend and member of The Sasha Sisters. *Taylor Lauther as Ben Brown, Maria's husband. *Bambi Monroe as Maria Anderson, Ben's wife, still enemy of Amy and Cassie. *Colleen Ballinger as Herself, a famous female YouTuber. Ballinger also plays as her alter ego Miranda Sings. *Joey Graceffa as Himself, a famous male YouTuber. *Tyler Oakley as Himself, a famous male YouTuber. *Lisa Koshy as Herself, a famous female YouTuber. *Lilly Singh as Herself, a famous female YouTuber. *Emma Watson as Herself, a famous actress who star in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter Harry Potter] film series. Cassie, Zack and Amy are all huge fan of Watson. Production Development On November 14, 2012, the series will return with a televisoon special. The special will be released on Disney Channel in fall 2013. The special will take places after the series finale and is a sequel to Best Friends Forever: The Movie. The special currently entitled: Best Friends Forever: The Reunion. The special will focus on Nick, Sasha, Zack, Cassie, Amy, Chris and the rest of the gang getting back together as they go on a trip together. Though, Fanning confirms that the plans for a reunion has been cancelled. Disney confirmed that a reunion film is in the works, scheduling for a theatrical 2018 release. It will see the characters reuniting after they all graduated from collage, now lives normal adult lives. The film's given title is Best Friends Reunion. This represent as a "continuation after the series finale of the TV series, where the characters graduated from collage and they all reunited, and it feels so good." Casting Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley reprised their roles. Jason Dolley becomes main character once again, because he just wrapped up filming the third season of Good Luck Charlie, giving him time to star into return as his character for the film. Other cast members Justin Gaston Paige Hurd, Shanica Knowles, Taylor Horn and Taylor Lautner also reprises their roles as Bradley, Crystal, Rebecca, Maria and Adam. Dylan Patton and Justin Gaston confirmed that they both will not be returning as Zack Foster and Bradley Johnson, respectively. Due to his behavior in 2013 from cocaine possession, Disney declined their decision on his return. Chandler Massey confirmed to be taking Patton's place as Zack. Best Friends Reunion also cast YouTubers - Colleen Ballinger, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, Lilly Singh and Lisa Koshy - to appear in the film as stars of the Sasha's YouTube Red Show. Filming Johnson revealed that the film secretly took place on March 2017, and has already been completed in early June 2017 in Los Angeles, California. Release Best Friends Reunion will be released theatrically on March 30, 2018 in North America and Canada. The film will be released in the United Kingdom on April 6, 2018. On January 5, 2018, the film's trailer as well as it's official poster were released. Its original date is schedule for April 20, 2018, but was moved up to March 30, 2018 to be released over a Easter weekend. References # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Rotten Tomatoes". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Box Office Mojo". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #557 for All-time Favorite Movie. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #19 for Biggest Movie of 2010. Retrieved 1 April 2010. # ^ The Chicago Tribune reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ San Francisco Chronicle reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ Entertainment Weekly reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ The New York Times reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. # ^ Colleen Balinger and Tyler Oakley Joins Best Friends Reunion. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Dylan Patton Wont Be Back For Best Friends Forever Reunion. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Best Friends Reunion Cast Joey Graceffa. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Liza Koshy Joins Best Friends Reunion. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Chandler Massey Will Play Zack in Best Friends Reunion. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Emma Watson Joins Best Friends Reunion. Retrieved January 7, 2018. # ^ Best Friends Reunion Bumps Release Date From April 20, 2018 to March 30, 2018. Retrieved January 7, 2018. External links *''Best Friends Reunion'' at Internet Movie Database *Best Friends Reunion (2018) - Box Office Mojo Category:2018 in film Category:Comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Disney films Category:American sequel films